aun sigo aqui
by Natasha.X.x.X
Summary: Muchas cosas han cambiado, otras simplemente se muestran como realmente son. Tras una gran tormenta siempre llega la calma, pero si te has acostumbrado a las rayos, la calma y el sol te resultan extraños e irreales, que se lo digan a EL que se lo digan a ELLA


Aquello no era lo que ella había imaginado como fiesta del final de la guerra, es más aquello no era lo que ella imaginaba como cualquier tipo de fiesta. El gran comedor en el que ella había comido a lo largo de seis años estaba ahora destruido y actuaba como depósito de cadáveres donde los familiares o conocidos reconocían a la víctimas. Todo el mundo lloraba mientras caminaba por la fría y gran sala, al menos la mitad del comedor lo hacía ya que la otra mitad estaba destinada a cadáveres del lado oscuro, de mortífagos . Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia ese lado un par de veces, ambas se fijó en que nadie lloraba los cuerpos de aquellos muertos, de hecho no había nadie reconociéndolos, los supervivientes de ese lado ya estaban en prisión o intentando huir de ella. Está todavía por descubrirse de dónde sacó la joven la fuerza para abrazar a su amigo sin llorar, el acababa de perder un hermano, y ella estaba más asustada aun que en combate. ¿habéis escuchado hablar alguna vez de la adrenalina? Esta te mantiene alerta, sin miedo mientras dura el estado de peligro y permite al ser humano hacer cosas que no serían posibles sin la colaboración de esta sustancia, pero cuando la adrenalina baja, también lo hace el estado de ánimo del sujeto. A lo mejor fue esto lo que le pasó a la joven.

Ron la abrazó con fuerza y ella no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, Harry que los miraba un poco apartado de la escena sintiéndose sobrante en ella no dudó en acercarse cuando ambos amigos le miraron.

-Bueno se acabó, ya no volveremos a huir en busca de peligros nunca más ¿No?-Ron era el que hablaba con la voz quebrada, había perdido a un hermano y por momentos esa misma noche había creído perder a otro, ver a su amigo, al elegido, al que quería lo mismo que a cualquier miembro de la familia fingiendo su muerte le había matado por dentro.

-Por ahora parece que no.- Contesto el moreno con una leve sonrisa, aquella no había sido una buena noche está claro, pero habían vencido, el bien se había sobrepuesto al mal, aunque para conseguirlo se sacrificaron muchos de los buenos. Claro que Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el hermano de su amigo, o en el ahora huérfano Ted, pero la vida no acababa aquella noche, claro que esa era noche para llorar, pero tiempos mejores llegarían y de eso eran responsables los cuerpos que ahora descansaban eternamente en el suelo del gran comedor.

Fue sin duda una noche larga en la que todo el mundo que había luchado con los buenos derramó lágrimas, pero tal vez, en algún punto alguno de los malos también lloraba, por qué ¿sabéis? Los malos muchas veces no son tan malos.

Narcisa lloraba por su familia, los tres habían salido vivos de aquella batalla, pero ahora les quedaba otra que aunque no fuera mortal si sería dura, les quedaba la batalla legal. Ya habían usado la excusa del imperius en una ocasión, esta vez no sería tan fácil y ella y su marido lo sabían.

Estar del lado de los malos no había sido tan fácil como todo el mundo suponía, a ella no le agradaba hacer daño a la gente ni matar, claro que en cierto modo estaba de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de su difunto señor, pero no lo estaba con la forma de actuar. Su marido por el contrario sí que había estado orgulloso de luchar en el lado equivocado, llevando a ella y a Draco con el. Claro que habían tenido elección, ambos habrían podido huir, pero algo le había impedido a Narcisa abandonar a su marido, exactamente lo mismo que había obligado a Draco a cumplir con las ordenes de un señor que bien se merecía el sobrenombre de Tenebroso AMOR, porque si señoras y señores, en el otro lado ese sentimiento también existía, la fidelidad y el amor incondicional, porque puede que la familia de aquella mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente en una fría celda, hubiera actuado de una forma totalmente inapropiada y equivocada, pero también amaban.

-Bueno, así que…-Continuo Hermione con la conversación de los chicos.-Ya no es nuestra responsabilidad luchar contra el mal ¿Verdad?- Aquella idea le parecía casi imposible, en sus siete años en la comunidad mágica, no había pasado ni uno solo en la tranquilidad, pero ahora la idea de una larga vida sin preocupaciones mortales le parecía posible. Abrazo aun con más fuerza a sus amigos.


End file.
